


Watch and Learn

by shirokarai



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirokarai/pseuds/shirokarai
Summary: They had just finished playing a long show, and Reiji was in need of somespecialrelief.





	Watch and Learn

“Myu-chan, are you sure about this?”

Camus was currently sitting upright on the floor of their shared apartment, with Reiji beneath him. They had just finished playing a long show, and Reiji was in need of some _special_ relief. Normally, he would turn to Ranmaru for this sort of thing, but the bassist seemed to be busy at the moment. Camus’ posture stiffened and he smiled curtly, looking a little overly cocky. “Of course. I do this with Aijima quite often.”

“Fine, fine.” Reiji sighed.

“Okay… breathe in,” the count instructed, and Reiji inhaled deeply. “And out.” Camus pushed into him, but the brunette only shook his head.

“Nope. Nothing.”

“Let me try again.” He felt Reiji’s chest rise as he filled his lungs with air beneath him, and as he exhaled, Camus rammed into him again, this time more forcefully.

“It’s not gonna happen, Myu-chan.” Reiji rolled his eyes and clucked his tongue. He knew he shouldn’t have trusted Camus to do this - Ranmaru had always been the only one who could satisfy him after a show.

Camus’ eyebrow twitched slightly, suddenly feeling as if he should prove himself. “No, no, I promise I will do it right this time.”

“Just _one_ more try,” Reiji grumbled.

Camus thrust into his friend as hard as he could, and Reiji winced and tensed up in response. “Shit, Myu, that one _hurt_!”

“Ah… I’m sorry..!”

As if on cue, Ranmaru walked into the room gripping a can of beer, eyebrows furrowing as he looked at the very questionable position his bandmates were in. “… What the hell is going on?”

Reiji looked up at the bassist and pouted, desperation in his eyes. “Ran-Ran, you gotta help me. Myu-chan is _terrible_ at this.”

Suddenly understanding, Ranmaru smirked and set his beer on a nearby table. “Alright, Camus, watch and learn.”

Ranmaru waved his hand to signal for Camus to get up. The blonde grunted indignantly and removed himself from Reiji, while the silver-haired man situated himself on top of the group's leader. “Ya ready, Reiji?"

Reiji nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay. Breathe in..." Reiji did as he was told. "...And out." As Reiji's breath spilled from his mouth, Ranmaru gracefully pushed into his friend, and a sudden surge of pleasure rippled throughout Reiji's body.

"Oh my God, _yes_!" he cried.

Ranmaru rolled off of Reiji, smugly beaming at Camus, who watched the two with an envious glare. "And there you have it."

Reiji flipped over onto his back, lips curled into a contented smile after the gratification he had just received. "Thank you, Ran-Ran," he moaned. "I didn't think my back was ever going to crack."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my worst fic ever


End file.
